


Номер

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Уже в холле университета, открыв книгу, Себастьян увидел набор цифр под изящной подписью. Профессор оставил ему свой номер.





	1. Chapter 1

**_С_** ебастьян Моран никак не мог ожидать, что небезызвестный профессор Мориарти окажется настолько молодым. Впервые увидев его среди студентов, Себастьян даже не подумал, что этот юноша в бардовом свитере и есть его цель, но в самом начале лекции за трибуну поднялся именно он — молодой, эмоциональный и говорливый ирландец.

Профессор Лондонского университета Джеймс Мориарти стал его первым заказом после небольшого перерыва киллера в работе. После отставки из армии Себастьян зарабатывал двумя способами: в игровых заведениях и посредством своей любимицы-винтовки. Первый способ дарил ему нужную порцию адреналина, а второй помогал не растерять навыков. К тому же, всех этих продажных политиков и предпринимателей ему откровенно не было жать. Поднакопив немного денег, Себастьян стал отказываться от заказов, чтобы не привлечь к себе внимания властей, но когда дом его отца начали грозиться отнять за долги, Себастьян вновь подумал о винтовке.

Человеком он был сложным, принципиальным и крайне неуживчивым. Нормальную работу найти было не так просто, поэтому снайперское дело оставалось его единственным пригодным вариантом. Интересным, быстрым, ненапряжным и невероятно прибыльным. 

И вот ему прислали заказ на имя Джеймса Мориарти, профессора лондонского университета и автора какой-то там теории. Пользоваться интернетом Моран очень не любил, а потому решил прийти на открытую лекцию профессора, чтобы рассмотреть его вживую, послушать и примериться. Это напоминало игру, когда ты не просто занимаешь позицию, а ходишь за жертвой, выслеживая её, как тигра. 

На лекцию Мориарти, вопреки его ожиданиям, пришло много людей, что было наёмнику только на руку. Моран ловко затерялся в толпе и даже прикупил книгу намеченного в жертвы гения. Он представлял профессора старым, седым и тощим, сутулым, потрёпанным жизнью. Или, наоборот, толстым, вечно потеющим и с одышкой, близкого к возрасту, когда можно умереть, так и не дождавшись киллера. 

И каково же было его удивление, когда за трибуну встал молодой человек на вид лет двадцати пяти — тридцати. Невзрачный, худенький и невысокий, в милом бардовом свитере. Он начал пылко рассказывать о своей теории («Теории Астероидов»), а Моран достал телефон и наконец-то вбил в гугл имя Джеймса. Оказалось, что этому молодому гению нет и тридцати, родом он из Ирландии, блестящий математик, и при этом начинающий актер, окончивший театральный колледж. 

Себастьян изумлённо вскинул брови. И кому же мог так насолить мальчишка, ведь цена, обозначенная за его голову, была неприлично велика. Лекция оказалась интересной и эмоциональный, пусть даже в математике Себастьян ничего не понимал. Молодой профессор отвечал на все вопросы из зала, жестикулируя руками, отчеканивая слова, и понимали его немногие. Но кто понимал, оставался в восторге. Нашлись в зале и скептики, но их критика не вывела профессора из себя. Он ловко парировал им, выходя из каждой словесной дуэли победителем. Себастьян даже улыбнулся: ему нравилась амбициозная молодость. 

По окончанию лекции, когда желающие подходили за автографами, Себастьян спустился тоже. Он наблюдал, как молодой профессор подписывает книги, как быстро и изящно выводит подпись перьевой ручкой, улыбаясь формально и вежливо. Но когда к нему подошёл Себастьян, профессор помедлил, задержав на нём внимательный взгляд потрясающих чёрных глаз. Уголки его губ едва заметно дрогнули, и Себастьян произнёс, вежливо торопя:

— Je vous en prie*.

— Quel est votre nom*? — так же тихо спросил профессор.

— Себастьян. 

Джеймс Мориарти оставил в книге свою изящную подпись и написал что-то под ней. Закрыв книгу, он вручил её Морану, и Себастьян кивнул. 

— Merci monsieur. 

— Не за что, mon ami.

Себастьян не любил французский язык, но любил интимность, которую он дарил. Те несколько фраз связали их с профессором, пометили и заклеймили его как жертву Морана. Себастьян уже знал, что убьёт этого человека с особой нежностью, какой-нибудь особой пулей.

Уже в холле университета, открыв книгу, он увидел набор цифр под подписью.

Профессор оставил ему свой номер.

Вечером, сидя дома перед телевизором и не вникая ни в одну из передач, Себастьян подумал, а чем бы чёрт не шутит. Если профессор летел к нему, как мотылёк на пламя, то почему бы не поиграть с ним, оторвав сначала яркие крылья, и только потом убить, милостиво даря освобождение? Набрав номер, Себастьян послушал долгие гудки, и, наконец, ему ответил тихий приятный голос:

— Monsieur Себастьян?

— Ouais, monsieur Мориарти. Вы оставили мне свой номер.

— Хотел спросить, как вы коротаете свои вечера? 

— Едва ли я делаю это в изысканных костюмах и дорогих ресторанах.

— Тогда «The Ginstitute» в Ноттинг Хилле, там большой выбор жареных крылышек и потрясающий джин. В девять. Буду ждать вас за столиком номер семь.

Себастьян положил трубку и усмехнулся. И с чего наглец взял, что Моран вообще придет?..

И всё же к восьми часам он уж был собран, а в девять стоял перед дверьми «The Ginstitute».

Молодой Мориарти и правда ждал его за обозначенным столиком в полутёмном зале. Нелепый свитер и брюки он сменил на обтягивающие чёрные штаны и тёмную рубашку, верхние пуговицы которой были кокетливо расстёгнуты. Он внимательно изучал меню, а Себастьян, приближаясь, думал, что оделся очень уж несоответствующе месту, и теперь ощущал себя неловко в джинсах, футболке и кожаной куртке. 

— О, вы пришли, — очаровательно улыбнулся Мориарти, заметив его. — Подходите! Как вы относитесь к крылышкам, жареным креветкам с соусом и джину?

— Вы произносите это так эротично, что уже положительно, — ответил Моран, садясь за столик напротив Джеймса.

— О, вы про акцент? Никак не могу избавиться от него.

— И не нужно... Джеймс? Или мистер Мориарти?

— Просто Джим. — Мориарти закрыл и отложил меню. — А вы кто по профессии, если не секрет?

— Я многие годы служил в армии. Уволился в звании полковника.

— О... — Джим прищурился. — Это интересно. 

Мориарти сам сделал заказ, и вскоре официант принёс им бутылку джина, две порции крылышек, креветок и соус. На удивление Морана, еда оказалась довольно вкусной, напиток приятным, а их общение с Джимом складывалось так, словно они были знакомы несколько лет. Мориарти охотно обсуждал и литературу, и кино, и театры, но больше всего он удивил Морана, когда внезапно выпалил:

— Так «Охота на крупного зверя в Западных Гималаях» и «Три месяца в джунглях» это ваши книги?!

Себастьян чуть не поперхнулся джином. Нет, в узких кругах его книги знали и ценили, но чтобы с ними оказался знаком ботаник-математик?..

— Мои, — ответил он. — Неужели читали?

— Да. — Джим опустил голову, чтобы скрыть смущение. — Мне очень понравилась охота. Вы так описываете тигров! Наверное, вы очень смелый человек.

— Я польщён, Джим, — с улыбкой ответил Моран. 

От этого разговора и крепкой выпивки в его штанах появилось заметное уплотнение. Себастьян промокнул губы и отстранённо осмотрел зал, стараясь скрыть мысли о том, что был бы не прочь оттащить Мориарти в туалет и скинуть это тянущее напряжение. И в этом он не видел ничего плохого: в конце концов любое свидание обязано заканчиваться сексом. 

— Может, поедем к вам? — внезапно предложил Джим.

— Что, простите? — Себастьян подумал, что ослышался. 

— К вам, — повторил Джим. — Угостите меня... чаем.

Намёки Моран понимать умел. Джим уже потянулся к кошельку, когда Себастьян поднял руку, прося его не лезть, и расплатился за ужин сам. Деньги Джима были ему не нужны, ведь молодой профессор собирался дать ему нечто гораздо более приятное и памятное, чем плата за еду.

На улице, пока Моран ловил кэб, Джим перехватил его пальцы и сжал. Себастьян не оттолкнул холодную руку, ощутив ещё большее возбуждение. У него давно никого не было, а Джим ему нравился. Худенький и симпатичный, что ещё надо?

Уже в квартире, как только закрылась дверь, Себастьян притянул к себе Джима, вжал его спиной в стену и потёрся о него пахом. Мориарти вздрогнул, обнял полковника за шею, притягивая его ближе. Себастьяна возбуждала мысль о том, что он воспользуется профессором полностью, прежде чем его убить. Что попробует его вкус, возьмёт, сломает и разрушит. Хоть Джим был не тигром, а скорее тигрёнком, что-то в нём будоражило Морана, заставляя желать трахнуть и убить соблазнительную жертву. 

Джим запрокидывал голову и томно стонал, пока Себастьян целовал и кусал его шею, опускался губами к ключицам, дразня их языком и расстёгивая рубашку пуговицу за пуговицей. От Джима приятно пахло, его кожа была мягкой и тёплой, и Моран некоторое время ласкал его торс губами и руками, кусал и оттягивал соски, получая в награду стоны и царапины на плечах. Но это была не просто ласка: Себастьян запоминал и анализировал чувствительность молодого профессора, желая подчинить его целиком и полностью. 

Разогревшись достаточно, Себастьян подхватил Джима под задницу, и тот охотно обнял его руками и ногами, позволяя отнести себя к кровати. Он был очень лёгким и невероятно соблазнительным, Моран даже не мог понять, в чём сила этого неземного обаяния. Оказавшись опрокинутым на мягкое одеяло, Джим внезапно свёл ноги и вздрогнул, словно испугался.

— У тебя раньше не было? — изумлённо спросил Себастьян, нависая над ним.

— Было... — Джим явно смутился. — Было, но давно. Всё хорошо, я хочу...

— Ты сам напросился ко мне, напоминаю.

— Я ни от чего не отказываюсь, — уверенно сказал Джим.

— Тогда разведи ноги. Хотя, — Себастьян внезапно встал, достал из кармана джинсов пачку сигарет и зажигалку, — разденься-ка сам. Хочу убедиться, что ты хочешь. А то скажешь потом, что я тебя заставил.

— Да не скажу я ничего...

— Джим.

Джим помедлил, пока Себастьян раскуривал сигарету, а потом всё же приподнялся и дрожащими руками расстегнул ширинку и стянул штаны, оставаясь в обтягивающих тёмных боксерах. 

— Не снимай, — приказал Себастьян. — А ты послушный. Лучше меня раздень.

— Ты всегда так делаешь? — удивился Джим. 

— Ещё скажи, что тебя это не заводит. — Он указал на заметный стояк в трусах профессора и затушил сигару в пепельнице. — Ты будешь послушным, а я нежным, всё честно. Я люблю послушных мальчиков. 

Джим фыркнул и не смог сдержать улыбку. Он подошёл к Себастьяну, стянул с него футболку и восхищенно охнул, увидев шрамы на широкой груди. Полковник расправил плечи, гордясь своим телом и боевыми ранами, а Джим дотронулся до них, погладил пальцами и совершенно по-детски спросил:

— А эти от тигра? 

— От тигра, от тигра, — засмеялся Себастьян, удивляясь мальчишескому восторгу. — Продолжай уже, не отвлекайся.

Он понял, что стеснение Джима наиграно, когда тот изящно опустился перед ним на колени и бросил такой жаркий взгляд, что в паху заныло от напряжения. Он нарочито медленно расстегнул пуговицу и ширинку, стянул с Себастьяна джинсы, дал ему переступить через них, и только после этого погладил его ноги, тронул напряжённый член и, взявшись за резинку, стянул трусы.

— Ох... — выдохнул Джим, смотря на крупный член полковника.

— Не приласкаешь? — спросил Себастьян. — Или не нравится?

— Нравится, но... Я никогда не...

— Всё, вставай, — хмыкнул Себастьян, резко подняв Джима. — Иди к кровати, а то с тобой так всё настроение пропадёт, скромняга. 

— Ещё скажи, что тебя это не заводит, — улыбнулся Джим и развернулся.

Себастьян тут же поторопил его увесистым шлепком. Джим вскрикнул, а полковник схватил его за шею и наклонил, уткнув лицом в кровать и заставив держать задницу приподнятой. Приспустив с него трусы и жадно глянув на аккуратные аппетитные ягодицы, Себастьян решил больше не церемониться с хитрецом. В конце концов, это была его охота. Даже пальцы входили в Джима туго. Мориарти при этом еще и напрягался, лишь увеличивая свои страдания. Себастьян любил строптивых и любое неподчинение был готов смять на корню, просто надавив или грубо толкнувшись. Таким обычно хорошо доходит через боль или член в заднице. Джима раньше точно никто не укрощал, возможно, с ним были слишком нежными. И полковник намеревался это исправить. 

Джим должен был благодарить его за то, что Себастьян выбрал презерватив со смазкой, иначе болевых ощущений было бы больше. Джим был тесным, горячим, и он так соблазнительно вздрагивал и всхлипывал, чем бессовестно дразнил зверя внутри Морана. Он так пугливо напрягался и старался отстраниться, что Себастьян невольно подумал, что он у него и вовсе первый. Это подтвердил болезный всхлип, но ни разу Джим не попросил его остановиться.

Сначала Себастьян двигался плавно и не на всю длину, сжалившись над вполне приятным ему юношей и попытавшись растянуть его, затем увеличил амплитуду и входил размашисто со звуками пошлых шлепков, заполняющих комнату. Джим быстро понял, что и как надо делать, и оказался весьма отзывчивым: то он гнул спину, подставляясь, а то напрягался, сжимая член Себастьяна в себе и едва не доводя того до экстаза. 

Морану нравилось вдыхать обострившийся запах: Джим пах особенно, не так, как другие. Ему нравилось его стройное тело и то, что он явно не трахался со всеми подряд. Сколько всего можно было бы с ним сделать. Удивительный человек!.. Из всех возможных мужчин он решил отдаться именно своему убийце. Себастьян думал об этом, сжимая в пальцах член любовника, размазывая по стволу смазку и чувствуя сокращение мышц, когда Джим с громким стоном кончил. 

Кончив следом через несколько толчков, Себастьян стянул презерватив, бросил его в корзину для бумаг, поощрительно шлёпнул ослабленного распластавшегося на кровати Джима и встал, ища сигареты. 

— Это было хорошо... — тихо сказал Мориарти.

— Нормально, — ответил Моран, выискивая взглядом сигареты. — Ты не особо-то напрягался в процессе.

Себастьян перехватил Джима, когда тот подорвался и начал спешно одеваться. Отобрав у него вещи и отбросив их, полковник оттащил сопротивляющегося профессора к кровати и усадил его рядом с собой.

— Эй, эй, расслабься, да ты чего? — спросил он, удерживая Джима за плечи.

— Ну, нет у меня опыта! — выпалил он, стыдливо опуская глаза. — Я не знаю, как надо было и...

— Успокойся! — Себастьян сильнее сжал его плечи. — Всё было хорошо, я просто не умею говорить слов... подходящих. Джим, остынь, ты мне нравишься, — уже спокойнее добавил он и попросил, — останься. Ты куришь? 

Себастьяна бесконечно грела мысль, что он у Джима, вероятнее всего, первый. Будь у них шанс на что-то, он бы обучил Мориарти тонкостям секса и не только (сколько игр они могли бы попробовать!..), но их часы, к сожалению, были ограничены. Себастьян любовался Джимом, наблюдал, как он неспешно курит, приподняв подбородок и словно демонстрируя тонкую шею с меткой засоса. Он был очень, очень притягательным молодым человеком, ещё совсем неиспорченным. И Себастьян испортил бы его с превеликим удовольствием. 

— Прости, — произнёс Моран, — я был грубым с тобой в постели.

— Всё хорошо, — тряхнул головой Джим и залез под одеяло. — Я всё же мужчина, могу и потерпеть. Мне нравится по-настоящему. Но в следующий раз, если бы он был, я бы хотел лицом к лицу... ты ляжешь со мной?

— Конечно, это же моя кровать, — улыбнулся Себастьян, удивляясь, что все слова Джима были ему приятны.

Он затушил сигарету и залез под одеяло. Джим тут же придвинулся к нему, обняв поперёк груди и устроив голову на плече. Он трогательно ткнулся носом в шею полковника, ну точно котёнок, и засопел. 

Себастьян поглаживал его и думал, что ему правда нравилась та трогательность, что была в Джиме. А ещё рискованность: при отсутствии опыта он сам пригласил понравившегося мужчину на свидание, а затем и предложил секс, хотя знал его буквально пару часов. Пусть он оказался неопытным, зато было в нём что-то родное и давно забытое. Себастьян никогда не привязывался к людям после секса, даже сейчас он думал, что будет очень осторожен при убийстве. Нежен и ласков. Возможно, он просто задушит Джима в тёмном переулке, глаза в глаза, лицом к лицу.

Правда, он не знал, что на телефон профессора по защищённому каналу более суток назад пришло сообщение: « _Они сделали ход. Наняли Себастьяна Морана. Данные в письме_ ». 

Игра началась.


	2. Chapter 2

Джим исчез абсолютно тихо и незаметно. Моран, к своему удивлению, даже не проснулся, пока профессор вылезал из его кровати, одевался и покидал квартиру. А вот когда проснулся и не обнаружил свою жертву, то даже немного возмутился. Ещё никогда от него не сбегали, особенно так. Обычно он сам выталкивал одноразовых любовников из кровати, особо требовательных спихивал ногой прямо на пол. Цинизма в Моране с каждым годом становилось лишь больше: он использовал парнишек, а позже просто выбрасывал их. С дамами было хуже — те оказывались до ужаса назойливыми, и с ними подобное грозило обернуться громким скандалом.

Джим же, в отличие от всех прочих его развлечений, умудрился выделиться своей непривязчивостью. А ещё после него на подушках остался лёгкий приятный запах, абсолютно нераздражающий. Себастьян подумал, что назначенного в две недели срока на убийство ему хватит, чтобы изучить феномен Джеймса Мориарти получше. А заодно и понять, чем безобидный математик-ботаник кому-то так не угодил, что за его голову назначили довольно высокую цену и выбрали лучшего киллера из всех возможных. Что такого скрывал скромный и тихий Джим?..

Уже вечером Себастьян стоял и курил у ворот университета. Шёл снег с дождём, на дорогах стояла слякоть, заметно похолодало. Себастьян ждал долго, согреваясь только сигаретами, и профессор Мориарти (порядочный ботаник, трудолюбивый) вышел едва ли не самым последним, когда на улице стало совсем темно, а свет погас во всех окнах университета.

— Не боишься разгуливать один в такую темень? — спросил Моран.

Джеймс, только вышедший из-за ворот, вздрогнул и резко обернулся. Увидев Морана, он выдохнул, улыбнулся и нервно поправил съехавшие с носа очки.

— Да ты очкарик? — усмехнулся Себастьян, рассматривая его.

— Не нравится? — склонив голову, спросил Джеймс.

— Ненавижу очкариков, — ответил тот. — Но тебе эти кругляши идут. 

— Зачем пришёл? — с улыбкой спросил Джим, не обижаясь за очкарика.

— Хотел спросить, не подумываешь ли повторить? — Себастьян достал из пачки очередную сигарету и закурил.

Джим сделал шаг к нему и протянул руку. Себастьян хмыкнул, но пачку не убрал. Профессор ловко подцепил сигарету, зажал её губами и приблизился, прикуривая прямо от сигареты Морана. Однажды один парнишка уже проделал такое и получил кулаком в глаз, потому что своё личное пространство Себастьян очень ценил и тщательно оберегал от других. Но Джим (чёрт его знает, что в нём такого было) не вызывал подобной агрессии, словно он просто играл. И Моран охотно играл с ним в ответ. 

— А я думал, это разовое развлечение, — сказал Джим, выдыхая ртом дым.

— Удивляешь. Обычно такие, как ты, сами прибегают, думая, что это любовь до гроба.

— Такие, как я?

— У кого было в первый раз.

Джим задумчиво поднял взгляд, помолчал, а затем медленно выдохнул ртом сигаретный дым. Себастьяну определённо нравилось его поведение: ни тебе истерик за «очкарика», ни блаженных надежд на долгое и светлое будещее. Мальчишкой он был явно интересным, и, впервые за сутки знакомства, Моран заметил в нём одну яркую и значимую деталь: Мориарти был человеком с развитым чувством собственного достоинства. 

— Я бы хотел провести с тобой время, — признался Джим после недолгой паузы. — Но без секса.

— Неужели не понравилось? — улыбнулся Моран, абсолютно не смутившись. О себе он всё прекрасно знал, а вот с девственниками всегда было сложно.

— Нет, мне понравилось... — Джим смутился. — Просто немного... некомфортно. Я не смогу...

— Я понял. — Себастьян выкинул окурок прямо в снег. — Пошли ко мне, просто поболтаем. Обещаю, приставать не буду.

— А ты всегда держишь свои обещания?

— Я же полковник, Джим. Я отвечаю за свои слова. 

В этот раз в квартире Морана Джим чувствовал себе увереннее. Он с любопытством осматривался, изучал взглядом зал, книжную полку, спальню, затем и кухню, куда позвал его полковник. Заметив на нём довольно дорогой костюм, Себастьян сказал:

— Но питаюсь я скудно. Могу предложить самую обычную картошку, немного мяса и пиво.

— Я не привередлив в еде, — улыбнулся Джим. — И очень голоден. Сегодня я даже не обедал. Себастьян... а не мог бы ты...

— Что?

— У тебя есть старые ненужные вещи? Я бы снял рубашку и пиджак, жарко во всём этом. 

К своему собственному удивлению Моран не то, что не рассмеялся в ответ на робкую просьбу, а даже дал Джиму относительно новые футболку и штаны.

— Значит, к еде пожеланий нет? — спросил он, передавая вещи.

— Нет. А если у тебя найдётся много сахара или что-то сладкое, то вообще отлично, — ответил Джим.

— Найдётся.

Сказав это, Себастьян накинул куртку и покинул квартиру. Спустившись вниз, он перешёл дорогу в небольшой продуктовый магазин, где купил шоколад и пирожные в которых абсолютно ничего не понимал. А когда вернулся, с удивлением осознал, что Джим в его вещах смотрится безумно соблазнительно и даже пикантно. Одежда была ему немного велика, придавая его облику особую трогательность. И главное это была его, Морана, одежда на его, Морана, любовнике. 

— Ты что, пошёл в магазин, только чтобы купить это? — изумлённо спросил Джим, смотря на пакет в руках полковника.

— Да, ты же гость, — невозмутимо ответил Моран. — Считай, что ты мне нравишься чуть больше, чем все остальные, кто был тут до тебя. И я бы ещё разок с тобой перепихнулся после того, как у тебя перестанет болеть задница.

— Ты очень грубый, — хмыкнул Джим, но тут же улыбнулся. — Но мне приятно, что ты сходил в магазин ради меня. Спасибо.

К очередному удивлению Морана, Джим охотно ел его пережаренную картошку и не жаловался. Происходящее он воспринимал словно приключение, и не возмущался, даже когда Себастьян закурил прямо на кухне.

— Ты почти не поел, — заметил Джим, вставая. Он сам сделал себе и Морану кофе, не прося о помощи и не спрашивая, что где можно найти. — Не голоден?

— Без пива еда особо не лезет, — ответил Себастьян, откровенно любуясь гостем. — А поскольку ты отказался от пива, я его тоже не стал. А вот за кофе спасибо.

Они снова говорили о разных мелочах или новостях, и Моран не понимал, чем мальчишка заслужил смертельный приговор. Джим был самым обычным, тихим и разве что немного непосредственным, но это и не преступление. Он не волновался и не испытывал сомнений, даже не стал задавать лишних вопросов, когда Моран сказал, что он может спать с ним в его кровати. Нет, сам Себастьян своё слово собирался бережно сдержать и не приставать, но ведь Джим не мог быть уверен в этом. И, не зная об этом, он разделся и залез под одеяло, устраиваясь рядом с Мораном и рассказывая о своей недавней поездке в Штаты. 

Его голос был мягким и успокаивающим, а акцент приятным и немного мурчащим. Себастьян слушал его, лениво перехватывая губы Джима поцелуем и поглаживая его по бедру.

— Полковник, ты же обещал, — выдохнул Джим, пока пальцы Себастьяна оттягивали резинку его трусов.

— Можно сделать хорошо и без проникновения, — пояснил Моран, нависая над ним и ощущая хищный азарт. — Интересует?

— Допустим, — выдохнул Джим, и его дыхание стало тяжёлым, выдающим возбуждение. 

— Тогда учись.

Себастьян получал удовольствие, когда целовал тонкую шею, вдыхал запах Джима, кусал и ласкал его кожу, опускаясь губами на ключицы, а затем и к чувствительной груди. Джим был благодарным и отзывчивым: он обнимал любовника, а Себастьян уверенно ласкал его, контролируя состояние Джима и слушая его стоны. Он был на редкость чувственным, откликающимся на любое касание, и таких парней Себастьян не встречал даже в клубе. Те были жадными до секса, но пресыщенными им. А Джим раскрывался в его руках, падая в омут новых ощущений. 

— Но ты тоже должен участвовать в процессе, — сказал Себастьян и приподнялся, мягко стягивая бельё с Джима. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был полностью раздет. 

— А ты? — спросил Джим.

— Зависит от тебя, — улыбнулся Моран, изучая его тело. — Потрогай мой член.

Джим бросил на него взволнованный взгляд и замешкался.

— Это приказ, — терпеливо пояснил Моран. — И ты должен подчиняться ему, Джим.

Спорить парнишка не стал. Он робко накрыл бугорок члена ладонью, затем сжал, и Себастьян тихо застонал от удовольствия. Джим был катастрофически неопытным, просто до ужаса неловким в своих прикосновениях, но при этом он жаждал новых открытий, а потому слушался, наслаждаясь силой партнёра. В награду Себастьян был готов учить его. 

Когда Джим осмелел и чуть сжал пальцы, и Себастьян отдал новый приказ:

— А теперь засунь руку мне в трусы или сними их вовсе. На твой выбор. Но твои пальцы теперь должны быть на моём члене. 

Джим вновь помедлил, тяжело дыша и взволнованно кусая губы.

— Делаю второе замечание, — строго сказал Себастьян. — После третьего накажу. Ты должен слушаться, Джим. Смелее, он не кусается.

— Имей совесть, я никогда прежде этого не делал! — вспыхнул Джим. — Я хочу, Себастьян, но мне страшно сделать что-то не так!

— Пора бы уже хоть раз пощупать мужской член, особенно, если ты гей, Джим. Давай уже!

Джим вдохнул, выдохнул и запустил руку под ткань его трусов, обхватывая тёплыми пальцами ствол. В комнате было темно, но Себастьян готов был поклясться, что видит на бледном лице румянец. А ещё он чувствовал, что ему нравится всё происходящее: он раскрывал и портил этого мальчика, делал его своим, подчинял и ломал. Не простой убийца, а настоящий садист, распоряжающийся чужой судьбой. 

— Ласкай, — распорядился Моран, щекоча тёплым дыханием шею Джима. — Гладь его. Если будешь послушен, я тоже сделаю тебе хорошо. 

Джим осторожно скользнул рукой по твёрдому стволу, а Себастьян в награду прикусил мочку его уха и потянул, посасывая её и дразня языком. Джим зашёлся дрожью от такой ласки и наконец-то расслабился. Он всё смелее скользил рукой по члену любовника и постанывал, пока Себастьян вылизывал его ухо и шею, гладил рукой подтянутый живот и опускался пальцами практически к самому паху.

Постепенно Джим осмелел достаточно, чтобы двигать рукой быстрее и увереннее, и Себастьян обхватил его затвердевший ствол, лаская сильно и умело, гладя большим пальцем головку, и останавливался, лишь когда Джим начинал сдавленно стонать, готовый вот-вот кончить. Нет, он не собирался давать своей жертве передышку. И когда Себастьян всё же позволил ему кончить, на глазах Джима были слёзы от эмоционального урагана. 

Через три дня, вечером, Себастьян снова встретил Джима, и они так же оказались в одной кровати. Себастьян уже привычно раздел любовника, оставляя его под собой беззащитным и открытым, жадным до новых и более сложных уроков. 

— Хочешь поиграть? — спросил он, проведя костяшками пальцев по впалому животу. — Хочешь абсолютно новых ощущений? 

Сам Себастьян после армии очень любил контроль и абсолютную покорность партнёра. Джим очаровательно вздрагивал, когда Моран завязывал его глаза и когда привязывал собственным ремнём за руки к спинке кровати. Теперь Джим был абсолютно беззащитен перед ним, и Моран знал, как усилить это ощущение. Раздвинув его ноги, Себастьян скользнул пальцами между ягодиц, срывая первые сдавленные стоны. 

— Ты полностью в моей власти, — шептал Себастьян, врываясь пальцами в податливое тело. — Ты принадлежишь мне, Джим. 

Джим громко стонал и податливо гнул спину, пока Себастьян растягивал его, готовя ко второму в жизни сексу. Молодой профессор заходился томными тонами и не возмущался против грубости, словно уже подчинился и принял правила незнакомой ему игры. А Себастьян не собирался его жалеть. Он раздвинул пальцы и замер, растягивая его и раскрывая. 

— Себастьян... — прошептал Джим, и по его щеке скатилась слеза. Себастьян знал, что он чувствует, ёрзая по простыни, находясь под контролем голодного хищника. Его не просто трогали интимно, его раскрывали, унизительно и властно показывая своё превосходство. И Себастьян знал, что в конечном итоге Джиму понравится, когда он преодолеет порог стыда и смущения.

— Я же обещал в тот раз наказать тебя, — прошептал Себастьян, оставляя пальцы в любовнике и продолжая терзать его. — Проси прощения за своё поведение. Ты совсем меня не слушался, постоянно медлил. 

— Я буду... — выдохнул Джим, дрожа всем телом и уже не сдерживая слёз, — слушаться...

— Будешь? Точно будешь? — Себастьян откровенно упивался своей властью, подчиняя абсолютно неготового к тому партнёра. — Или мне напомнить твоё место?

— Не нужно...

Сдавленный голос Джима бил по натянутым нервам. Себастьян долго играл с ним, царапая грудь, с силой кусая нежные соски, а затем врываясь одним резким толчком и наслаждаясь болезненным вскриком. 

Мало кто без опыта воспринимал подобное адекватно. Джим же выгибался и подставлялся, принимая его в себя полностью, прося ещё и сильнее, такой же ненасытный, как и сам Моран. А после долгожданного оргазма, получив свободу, он прижался к боку Себастьяна и уснул, ослабленный случившимся. 

А на утро он бегал по квартире, как ни в чем не бывало, спешно одеваясь и собираясь на работу. Словно покидая постель, Джим разом забывал о стыде и обо всём, что происходило между ними. И Себастьяну это нравилось гораздо больше, чем досада или обожание во взгляде. Джим понимал всё именно так, как надо было понимать. 

— Мы больше не увидимся, — сообщил ему Моран, сидя на кухне с чашкой кофе в руках. Он думал, что было бы неплохо разбить Джиму сердце, чтобы убить его ослабленным, униженным и брошенным. 

— Хорошо, — просто ответил Джим вопреки ожиданиям и подошёл, целуя полковника в щёку. — Спасибо тебе и за это. Было круто. 

— Ты хороший мальчишка, — сказал Себастьян, когда Джим отстранился. — Береги себя. И с первыми попавшими мужиками больше не ходи. Мало ли.

— Ты был не первый попавшийся, — хитро ответил Джим. — Ты был особенным. Сам не пропадай, полковник.

После ухода Джима, Себастьян ощутил себя в собственной квартире одиноко. Нет, он не стал бы жить или встречаться с Джимом, даже если бы не было заказа. Его не интересовала постоянная пара, но всё же в этом засранце Мориарти что-то было. И Себастьян решил, что пора убить его, чтобы избавить себя от ненужных терзаний и вопросов. Он подарил Джиму шикарные дни и теперь имел право потребовать за них расплату. 

Именно так Себастьян и решил. Он уже знал, как и откуда произведёт выстрел, когда позвонил его координатор. 

— Нашего заказчика, который захотел Мориарти, тоже заказали, — сообщил он. — Я не люблю перепрыгивать с заказов, но названная сумма просто неприлично велика. И клиент сам мистер М, а хочет он за свои денежки только тебя.

— Пускай засунет их себе в задницу, — ответил Себастьян, туша сигарету. — Я не проститутка, чтобы заказчиков менять. Сегодня же я достану Мориарти, чтобы нам успели проплатить. Жди сообщения.

Не дослушав, Себастьян скинул звонок и закурил. 

С Мориарти надо было срочно кончать.


	3. Возвращение

**_П_** огода была безветренной: самое то для одного точного и меткого выстрела. Себастьян занял позицию на крыше, подготовил винтовку и успел выкурить пару сигарет, когда Джим наконец-то вышел из ворот университета и направился привычной дорогой к остановке. Себастьян посмотрел на него через окуляр, мысленно прощаясь с занятным молодым профессором, когда тот внезапно поскользнулся на заледеневшей плитке и упал, выронив из рук рабочую папку. Лежачего не бьют, и Себастьян закатил глаза, не понимая, как его вообще угораздило связаться с этим недоразумением. Пара фраз на французском и все — поплыл! Хотя, Джим не всегда был таким неловким и чудаковатым. Накануне Моран нашёл в сети запись лекции Мориарти, и там профессор с самым скептичным лицом выдавал яростные речи и морально имел студентов так, что даже полковнику стало не по себе. Во время своих лекций Джим Мориарти был реально крут. 

Себастьяна изумляли эти метаморфозы. От неловкого мальчишки до гения всего один шаг. Снова посмотрев в окуляр, Себастьян увидел, что Джиму помогает встать какой-то щеголь, явно из богатеньких и благородных, как и сам Джим. Моран усмехнулся: что ещё за хер подкатывал яйца к его жертве?.. Впрочем, помимо этого внезапного возмущения, Себастьян ощутил в себе явное нежелание избавляться от молодого Мориарти. 

Понаблюдав за отряхивающимся Джимом ещё немного, Себастьян отстранился от винтовки, смачно сплюнул на крышу и выдал краткое:

— Блять. — После этого он уже набирал номер своего координатора. — Привет. Сколько там этот М предлагал за голову ублюдка Фаргуссена? Я принимаю заказ. Нет профессора стрелять не стал. Не хочу связываться с детьми, к тому же, зачем, если можно получить за чью-то жопу в три раза больше.

Всю последующую неделю Себастьян был занят устранением наркоторговца Фаргуссена, который до этого заказал молодого Мориарти. Полковник разделался с ним быстро и красиво, а оплата от загадочного М не заставила себя ждать. Конечно, прежде Моран никогда не менял заказчиков, но в этот раз он справедливо решил, что достаточно стар, чтобы оставить интересную птичку (Джима) себе. 

Ещё через неделю он стоял за углом, внимательно смотря на ворота университета. Джим вышел не один, а в компании того самого щеголя, что помог ему встать пару недель назад. Себастьян, выбросив сигарету, направился следом за ними. Они, что-то эмоционально обсуждая, миновали остановку, неспешно прогулялись по улице, и вскоре скрылись в переулке. Себастьян неспешно прошёл следом, пользуясь темнотой, и увидел, что парочка неспешно курит и что-то обсуждает. Внезапно щеголь начал приставать к Джиму, а тот отталкивать его. Выронив свои книги, Мориарти уверенно отпихнул собеседника, а тот грубо толкнул Джима в ответ.

— Эй! — крикнул Себастьян, подходя к ним. — Кажется, ему неприятна твоя компания, удод, — сказал он, обращаясь к щеголю.

Обернувшись к нему, Джим вспыхнул краской, а затем поджал губы и гордо отвернулся. Как есть сучка, решил Себастьян. Он ему жизнь и жопу спасал, а этот воротил нос. А вот щеголь попытался сопротивляться и даже возмутиться тому, что их прервали, но, получив удар в челюсть, он довольно быстро ретировался.

Когда они с Джимом остались вдвоём, Себастьян опустился на корточки, собрал книги профессора и встал, протягивая их ему. Джим взял их, но даже не удостоил Морана и взглядом, продолжая смотреть в сторону, строя из себя саму гордость. Моран никогда не был сдержанным человеком, и в иной ситуации за такое съездил бы наглецу по роже, но с Джимом он всегда был мягче, словно тот изначально стал исключением. 

— И это вся благодарность? — спросил Себастьян.

— Так не пойдёт, — сказал Джим, сурово поджимая губы. — Меня не устраивает, чтобы ты исчезал молча и объявлялся, только когда захочешь потрахаться. Между прочим, у тебя есть мой номер.

— Ты мне нравился именно тем, что не был истеричкой, — ответил Себастьян. — Что за претензии, Джим? Мы не парочка, мы как раз просто трахаемся. 

— Да, но если хочешь трахаться — хорошо, приходи. Надоело — проваливай. Не надо являться спустя недели! Так что, — Джим наконец-то перевёл на него взгляд, — отвали.

— Ты Джим, сучка, — констатировал Моран, дёрнув капюшон Мориарти на его лоб, после чего перехватил и дёрнул вверх молнию, застёгивая тот до конца, и толкнул Джима в грудь. Мориарти снова выронил книги и споткнулся, падая задницей в грязный снег.

Себастьян ушёл, бросая его. Он никогда не искал отношений, только секс, и уходил, как только начинались претензии, подобные тем, которые услышал сегодня от Джима. Он не собирался ничего объяснять или оправдываться, но погуляв по району, Себастьян вскоре пришёл на остановку, с которой обычно уезжал Мориарти. Джим, расстроенный и мрачный нашёлся там. Он ждал автобус и весь дрожал на холодном ветру. Себастьян молча подошёл к нему со спины и накинул на плечи Джима свою куртку. Мориарти обернулся, смерив его злым оскорблённым взглядом, и оттолкнул в плечо.

— Прекращай уже, — выдохнул Себастьян, отвернувшись. — Я работал, Джим.

Они постояли немного, и вскоре Джим толкнулся лбом в его плечо. Себастьян приобнял Мориарти, прижимая его к себе и не понимая, что же именно его притягивает к этому капризному молодому человеку. Несмотря на свою обиду, Джим так и не спросил про работу Морана, даже не подозревая, что тот спас ему жизнь.

Примерно через час они уже подошли к дому Себастьяна. На лестнице в этот раз было шумно: сверху доносились смех и крики.

— Соседи гуляют, — сказал Себастьян. 

— Привет! — на лестницу вышел молодой человек, преградив им путь. Он оказался довольно привлекательным, и Джим сразу ощутил себя неуютно. — О, Себастьян, а это кто с тобой? Для съёма он слишком так себе.

— Отвали, — устало попросил Моран и отстранил паренька со своего пути. 

А юноша ловко обошёл его и, воспользовавшись тем, что Джим уже расстегнул куртку, задрал его рубашку, быстро оценив торс, и накрыл рукой его пах.

— Пузико, да и член так себе, — констатировал он, оттолкнув обалдевшего Джима и приобняв Морана за плечи. — Планка-то падает, да?

— Пошёл на хер, — сказал Моран, оттолкнув его. — Джим, пошли.

Себастьян решительно зашагал наверх, и Джим поспешил за ним, но мальчишка перехватил его, сунул в карман визитку и шепнул: «Приходи завтра в десять, если хочешь узнать Морана».

В квартире Себастьян первым делом направил Джима в душ, сказав ему хорошенько отогреться, и вручил ему вещи, которые давал ранее при первых двух ночёвках. После душа Джим устроился в спальне, подтянув колени к подбородку и погрузившись в свои мысли.

— Не бери в голову, — сказал Себастьян, заходя в спальню и закуривая. Он вообще не стеснялся курить в любой части своей квартиры.

— Но он прав, — ответил Джим. — Нет, живота у меня нет, но и спортивного пресса тоже. Я же не то, что тебе обычно нравится?

— Вообще нет, — ответил Себастьян честно. — Ни ростом, ни мордой, ни фигурой. Ты просто объединил в себе всё то, что я терпеть не могу.

— Тогда почему ты обратил на меня внимание?

— Глаза, — сказал Себастьян, не задумываясь. — У тебя потрясающие глаза, Джим. Живые, тёмные, полные страсти... а ещё ты обидчивый, принципиальный и невоспитанный. Так и уебал бы иной раз, но есть в тебе ощутимое чувство собственного достоинства. Ты мне очень не нравишься, но меня к тебе сильно тянет. 

— А к соседу не тянет?

— Тянуло, я с ним трахался. И сейчас не прочь бы трахнуться.

— Тогда зачем тебе я? — усмехнулся Джим. — Если я тебе даже не нравлюсь.

— А о тебе я думаю, — признался Себастьян. 

— Ты мне тоже не нравишься, — ответил Джим, вставая с кровати. — Ты мудак!

— За такое обычно я бью с кулака, но с тобой срабатывают иные инстинкты.

— Какие? — спросил Джим, проходя мимо него.

Себастьян ловко перехватил его за шею сзади, крепко сжал и развернул его к себе лицом.

— Защищать, — тихо ответил он, шепча прямо в губы Джима. — Ты первый за многие годы, кого я хочу защищать, Джим, а это дорогого стоит. Расслабься, трахать сегодня не буду. Дёрганный ты что-то. Спать можешь лечь на диване на кухне, он удобный, но сначала пожри. 

Джим кивнул, явно расслабившись. Ночью, лежа в кровати, Себастьян услышал скрип двери. Затем послышались лёгкие шаги, кровать прогнулась, и Джим робко забрался под тёплое одеяло. Себастьян грубо обнял его и притянул к груди, зарываясь в волосы на макушке носом.

Да, Джим был той ещё капризной сукой, но что-то в нём задевало и согревало Себастьяна, доставляя удовольствие даже во время банального объятия.


	4. Клуб

**— _П_** овернись, — тихо сказал Себастьян, не желая выдавать возбуждения, но от Джима не укрылись тяжёлые томные нотки его голоса. 

Ощутив себя победителем, Джим немного помедлил и всё же повиновался, развернувшись и вжавшись грудью в холодную стену. Себастьян опустил взгляд на его ягодицы, жалея, что не может включить свет или сильнее отдёрнуть штору: Джим стеснялся своего обнажённого тела, даже не понимая, как он хорош собой. И Моран терпеливо наслаждался им в полутьме, радуясь и тому, что может получить после недолгой разлуки. Он много думал об их последнем разговоре, спрашивал себя, что же он нашёл в невзрачном парнишке, когда предпочитал совсем иные типажи. Ответа он не находил, но отчётливо ощущал, что Джима ему становится мало. Хотелось продлить их встречи, разговоры и ту лёгкую нотку интимности, которую дарил собой Мориарти. 

Джим задрожал от ласки, когда Моран скользнул пальцами между его бёдер и обхватил его член. Он охнул и двинул бёдрами навстречу, но Себастьян с усмешкой тут же отпустил его: нет, баловать любовника он не собирался. Вместо этого он скользнул пальцем между его ягодиц, чувствуя, что у самого уже стоит. Рядом с Джимом он возбуждался быстро, — вот бы ещё иметь возможность видеть его при свете!.. С этими мыслями Себастьян ввёл палец глубже, и Джим задрожал сильнее, но не пошевелился, хотя ему явно хотелось двинуть бёдрами навстречу. 

— А с тобой можно работать, — одобрительно прошептал Себастьян, — ты стал послушнее.

— Замолчи, — распорядился Джим, хотя Моран готов был поклясться, что тот смутился.

— Ах вот как ты заговорил, — улыбнулся Себастьян, отстраняясь от любовника. — Снова придётся тебя наказать. Одевайся и уходи, а я подрочу. Это не так хорошо, как секс, но сойдёт.

— Себастьян!

Джим резко обернулся, откинувшись спиной на стену, и постарался выровнять дыхание. Было темно, но Моран знал, что Мориарти смотрит на него, словно видит сейчас хоть что-то. Он был непокорным, неприрученным и дерзким, и Себастьяну нравилась его смелость, а ещё больше ему нравилось дразнить и доводить Джима до предела. Тогда парнишка становился открытым и ранимым, очень уязвимым, и Морану нравилось такого его держать в своих руках. 

— Прости, — выдохнул Джим сквозь зубы. — Я больше не буду хамить.

Ему нелегко далось это обещание, но Моран оценил маленький подвиг. 

— Подчинись и доверься мне, Джим, — попросил Себастьян, притягивая его к себе и делая шаг в сторону кровати.

Джим был слишком живым и горячим. Под действием страсти он забывал обо всех своих обещаниях, начинал вырываться, царапаться и брыкаться, он оговаривался, отдавал распоряжения, и Себастьян огромным усилием воли заставлял себя останавливаться, чтобы напомнить любовнику о том, как надо себя вести. О том, что в постели надо проявлять покорность. 

А потом он вдалбливался в податливое тело, игнорируя все капризы. Джим извивался, вырывался, кричал и стонал под ним, толкался навстречу, жарко отвечал на поцелуи и непременно кончал первым, когда как Себастьян наслаждался им до последнего. 

В этот раз, после того, как Себастьян кончил, Джим внезапно резко поднялся и отстранил его от себя. Он тяжело дышал, дрожал, и Моран приподнялся, взволнованно прикоснувшись к его плечу.

— Джим? — тихо позвал он. — Тебе больно?

— Дай мне время, — сдавленным голосом попросил Джим.

Себастьян, напряжённо выдохнув, устало откинулся на подушки и прикрыл глаза. Он ругал себя за то, что был и оставался диким и грубым животным, даже по отношению к парнишке, который ему почти что нравился, как внезапно Джим прильнул к его груди и уткнулся носом в шею, едва не мурча.

— Эй! — Себастьян мягко обнял его, скользнув ладонями по спине и ягодицам. — Я думал, тебе не понравилось.

— Шутишь? Это было потрясающе. — Джим несколько раз поцеловал его под подбородком, вызывая у Морана дрожь. — Это... со мной такого никогда не было!

— Ну ещё бы. Это я в курсе, — улыбнулся Себастьян, притягивая Джима и обнимая крепче. — Отдыхай.

Лёжа в темноте и прислушиваясь к мерному дыханию Джима, Себастьян размышлял, как так вышло, что от желания нежно сломать тонкую бледную шею он пришёл к желанию защищать и оберегать этого странного человека. Удивительно, но с Джимом ему было уютно и спокойно. Никогда прежде никто из людей не дарил полковнику такого спокойствия. Джим засыпал, в полудрёме поглаживая пальцами любовника по груди, и казался слишком открытым, слишком доверчивым. Моран хоть и был довольно уверенным в себе, признавал, что давно с ним никто не был просто так, не за деньги, а по желанию. По странному глупому влечению.

Утром Джим привычно шустро помылся и собрался, а на прощание даже сделал ещё спящему полковнику кофе.

— Я пошёл, — сообщил он, усаживаясь на кровать и вручая в руки сонного Морана чашку. — Вечером приду?

— Не сегодня, — проворчал тот, потирая глаза свободной рукой. — Буду занят, а вот завтра могу встретить после работы.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Джим и хитро прищурился. — Не перетрудись, полковник. А то, знаешь ли, возраст.

Джим успел вскочить и удрать, не дожидаясь, пока подушка прилетит ему в голову. Моран хмыкнул, прощая парнишке эту шутку. Он вообще многое спускал Джиму, хотя подобное было ему не свойственно. 

А Джим захлопнул дверь и шустро спустился по лестнице, внизу подъезда нос к носу сталкиваясь с тем парнем, который уже однажды оскорбил его при Себастьяне.

— Привет, — сказал тот, усмехнувшись, но Джим проигнорировал его присутствие и пошёл дальше. — Эй, погодь, чего не пришёл в клуб, я же дал тебе визитку? Приходи сегодня, Себастьян как раз будет там. И я тоже. Мы с ним вместе...

Джим поднял руку, показав ему средний палец, и вышел из дома, забывая и о Моране, и об этом парне. Сегодня у него были дела по другой, более важной работе. Удачно вышло, что Моран устранил Фаргуссена: одной свининой в его деле будет меньше. А то удумал! Устранить его! Самого Мориарти! Немыслимая дерзость, особенно для такого тупого мудака, как Фаргуссен. Зато теперь можно было полностью поглотить его рынок и хорошо на этом нажиться.

К вечеру, когда удачно завершённые дела отошли на второй план, Джим переключился на повседневность и вспомнил о том, что сегодня Моран занят, а значит идти к нему, чтобы развлечься, смысла нет. Потом он припомнил и слова паренька про какой-то там клуб, что они будут там вместе. Нашарив в пиджаке визитку, Джим в изумлении вскинул брови. Клуб был весьма специфическим. Даже очень. Что ж... он просто обязан был туда прийти! 

Кто же знал, что Себастьян Моран окажется столь интересной фигурой, полной внезапных сюрпризов. 

К ночи Джим с зачёсанными волосами, одетый в обтягивающие футболку и джинсы (дай бог, чтобы его не встретили студенты), прошёл в мужской клуб «Heaven» довольно интересной направленности, известной как БДСМ. Под стать стилистике официанты и бармен были скорее раздеты, чем одеты (шорты и ремни едва ли можно было назвать одеждой), на сцене танцевали стриптизёры, а свет мигал красками, как в самом обычном клубе. Приятным отличием стало то, что музыка тут была более тихая и ритмичная, настраивающая не только на танцы, но и на интим. 

Себастьяна Джим увидел почти сразу: тот, потягивая виски, сидел на тёмном диване, за спиной стоял его молодой сосед, а в ногах у полковника сидел и извивался мальчишка в маске. Себастьян не трогал его и даже не обращал внимания, общаясь с рядом сидящим взрослым мужчиной, по выправке тоже похожим на военного. Тот, устав от паренька в их ногах, пнул его и отправил прочь. Ну что ж, решил Джим, не зря же первые гей-бдсм клубы пошли именно от бывших вояк. Когда на сцене началось ролевое действо с ошейниками и поводками, Себастьян опустил руку на пах, поглаживая себя пальцами. 

Джим с интересом наблюдал за ним, ощущая что-то едва похоже на ревность, пока на его плечо не легла тяжёлая рука.

— Привет, — спросил крупный мужчина приятной внешности. — Скучаешь?

— Я не один, — тут же ответил Джим.

— Да, а с кем же? — Мужчина демонстративно осмотрелся, подчёркивая, что никого рядом с Джимом не видит. 

Себастьян, конечно же, заметил Джима почти сразу: шпион из него был так себе. Судя по его откровенному интересу в адрес Морана, сам клуб Мориарти волновал мало. И раз Джим не преследовал его от самого дома, то сюда его целенаправленно направили. Себастьян даже знал, кто именно. Бросив взгляд на своего молодого соседа Кевина, он хмыкнул. Что ж, весьма забавно. И всё же Себастьян не торопился вылавливать Джима. В воспитательных целях, конечно же. Пусть наблюдает, если ему так интересно. А чтобы ему было не так скучно, Моран возобновил оживлённую беседу со старым другом и даже погладил себя по бугорку члена. Джим ведь это оценит?..

И только когда к тому стали откровенно приставать, Себастьян справедливо решил, что урок окончен. Он встал, прошёл к барной стойке и подмигнул Карлу, заинтересовавшемуся Мориарти. 

— Этот со мной, — сказал он, ловя на себе ошарашенный взгляд пойманного на месте преступления Джима. — Чего впялился? Пошли, покурим.

Себастьян поманил Джима в сторону курилки, откуда как раз вышла парочка, и в специальной тёмной комнате стало почти что пусто. Если не считать двух-трёх обдолбышей, едва ли способных их подслушать их разговор.

Себастьян достал сигареты из кармана, закурил и бросил пачку Джиму.

— Ну что? — спросил он, выдохнув дым. — Насмотрелся?

— Давно заметил меня? — спросил Джим, вертя в руках пачку.

— Сразу же.

— А чего тогда свои яйца сидел чесал? Весело было? 

— Тебя бесил, — ответил Моран, игриво и совсем не больно хлопнув Джима по уху. — Не выражайся так, просил же. А ещё профессор! Может, объяснишься?

Джим виновато опустил голову и упрямо замолчал. 

— Хорошо, я сам, — сказал Себастьян, продолжая курить и сверлить Джима взглядом. Ситуация откровенно забавляла его. — Этот пиздюк Кевин, мой сосед, вручил тебе визитку и ты, завидев название клуба, интереса ради припёрся. А я тебе не говорил, что любого рода интерес или слежка, и мы расстаемся?

— Говорил, — кивнул Джим и поджал губы.

Себастьян невольно улыбнулся, смотря на него сверху вниз. Конечно же, он просто издевался, проверяя Джима на стойкость, и тот снова был молодцом. Не орал, не нервничал, слёзы тоже не лил, вымаливая прощение. И, главное, не обвинял. Мальчишкой он был адекватным и не мнительным, зато не в меру любопытным, что Себастьян считал скорее плюсом. С ним можно было экспериментировать. 

Джим, воспользовавшись внезапной паузой, осмотрелся по сторонам, думая, куда деться, а потом поднял голову и увидел, как пристально смотрит на него Моран.

— Дырку во мне сделаешь, — резко сказал он, но тут же замолчал, отмечая, что этот взгляд другой, не такой, как раньше. Полный мягкости и даже... _нежности_. — Себастьян?..

— Да? — невозмутимо спросил тот, и даже в его голосе ощущалось тепло. 

— Ты так смотришь на меня... я...

Себастьян перебил его, наклонившись и потеревшись кончиком носа о нос Джима. Мориарти, вспыхнув краской и смутившись, отвёл взгляд, не привыкший к такой нежности со стороны любовника. Затем он внезапно вскинулся и приподнялся, обхватывая Морана за шею и впиваясь в его губы поцелуем. Себастьян подхватил его свободной рукой, ответил на порыв и после улыбнулся. 

— Я знаешь, что думаю, — сказал Себастьян, запуская руку под футболку Джима и поглаживая обнажённую кожу, — возможно, у нас что-то и получится.

— То есть... — прищурился Джим, наглаживая его плечи, — ты предлагаешь мне встречаться?

— Типа того. Только, Джим, денег у меня нет. Поэтому сразу реши, нужен ли тебе мужик в небольшой квартирке на окраине города и без стабильной работы. Ты можешь найти член и получше.

— Ну, я тебя не только за член выбирал, — улыбнулся Джим. — Мне не нужны деньги, Себастьян, они у меня есть, и я заработал их сам. А твоя квартирка мне нравится.

— Хорошо. Пойдём домой или потусим?

— Потусим, — сказал Джим, — потому что происходящее там меня волнует больше твоего финансового состояния.

— «Происходящее там», как ты выразился, меня возбуждает, — честно признался Моран. — Но не ссы, тебя я и пальцем не трону, — пообещал он, перехватывая руку Джима и ведя его за собой.

— Слушай... — прошептал Джим, преградив ему путь, но не расцепив руки. — А тут можно заняться сексом?..


End file.
